Half-Life: Source
Half-Life: Source is a direct port of the original Half-Life game to Half-Life 2's Source engine, introducing improved water and atmospheric effects, as well as better lighting. Generally, all of the same assets are used. It is included in the Half Life collector pack, and can be bought for 10$ on Steam seperately. Apon purchase, you will also get Half Life: Deathmatch: Source for free. Overview '' canyon from the cliff in Half-Life.]] As opposed to an actual remake of the game, it is simply a direct copy of the game's contents. All of the same assets are used, more or less, and most of the differences are due to the fundamental features of the new engine (more detailed lighting and water effects, for example). Some additional optimizations have been made, however, such as increased quality textures, the replacement of drawn bitmap skies with 3D skyboxes, and the addition of new or improved atmospheric effects in some areas. The game's front-end user interface has also been overhauled to resemble that of Half-Life 2, with a chapter selection and dynamic menu backgrounds featuring scenes from the game. In addition, all chapters can be selected upon starting the game for the first time, unlike Half-Life. It is not compatible with any GoldSrc or Source mods. Half Life: Source also adds new additions to AI and effects, which can be read down here. Changes made to Half Life Languages *Environment subtitles are supported; however, they are presented below the health HUD. Maps/Graphics/Environment *Most maps are a lot brighter. *The canyon in the chapter Surface Tension ''has major changes, such as a more realistic look. *Water has been overhauled to look clean, so it is easier to see through water. *Pressing the "USE" key through a wall is no longer possible. A good example is in the chapter ''Questionable Ethics, where the player could skip the surgical unit and laser event. *Bullets can penetrate through breakable glasses without breaking it. Sounds *Most interaction sounds, such as buttons, doors, and breakable objects, are reused from Half-Life 2. Weapons *The Crowbar deals double damage, so it kills a Headcrab in a single hit in Easy and Normal difficulty. **The Crowbar can stun enemies such as the Vortigaunts and Alien Grunts, but not Zombies. *It is possible to increase the Colt Python's rate of fire by quick switching after each shot. However, this is only useful at close to medium range. **The SPAS-12's fire rate can also be increased, which makes the shotgun more useful at close range. *The MP5 deals more damage, the same amount as the Glock 17 (8 instead of 5 per bullet). **The MP5 has increased recoil, so it is mostly effective at close range. ***The Glock 17 also has increased recoil, so the player should fire slower shots at longer ranges. *The Crossbow's bolt is affected by gravity, so users firing over long distances must account for this drop by aiming slightly above the target. **Crossbow bolts can pin enemies to walls. *The Gluon Gun's firing sound is at a lower frequency than the original Half-Life. *The effects of Rocket and Grenade jumping are much more effective than in the original Half-Life. *The Satchel Charge has a shorter throw distance. *Laser Tripmines are placed at a slower rate, and, unlike the original Half-Life, it is not possible to jump on them. NPCs Basic differences *When an NPC is killed, the bodies will turn into ragdolls instead of using a dying animation. **When an NPC is killed without being gibbed, it will become a permanent ragdoll and cannot be gibbed with the Crowbar or explosive weapons. *NPCs can be killed while performing a script (e.g., the scientist hanging from a ladder in the chapter Office Complex). *The gibs act more like plastic, as evidenced when a gib hits a wall or the ground. Also, when a gib hits a wall or the ground, it will not leave blood behind. *It is possible to sneak behind enemies, unlike in the original Half-Life where they will turn around and notice the player. Scientist *When a scientist sees an enemy, he will run away rather than "dance" in front of the enemy. *When running away from enemies, the scientists no longer raise their hands. Instead, they run like a Citizen in Half-Life 2 would. *When the player has a scientist set to follow them, the leaving distance is longer, so they are less likely to stay behind. **There is a bug after which a scientist opens a door that will provide access to the player, he will keep following the player even after pressing "USE" key. Security Guard *Security Guards are less aggressive than in Half-Life. Instead of running after the enemy, they will regroup to the player's position when they are up to 2 meters away while they are ordered to follow the player. *If the player shoots the guard's helmet while they are passive, the guard will die instantly. However, if he is hostile to the player, his helmet will be bulletproof from 9mm rounds and shotgun buckshots. *When the guard is shooting at the player, he fires his pistol in automatic mode rather than in semi-auto. However, if he shoots NPCs, he fires in semi-auto. **If the HD pack is installed, Security Guards will always fire their pistol in automatic mode without accuracy being affected. **When a Guard takes damage, his rate of fire will increase. *Security Guards will attack Barnacles when they make visual contact, while they ignore them in Half-Life. *Security officers no longer attack the player if they see the player kill scientists or other security guards. they will only attack the player if they are provoked. However, they will still say their scripted lines when the player kills allies. HECU Marines *Marines have a higher rate of fire than in Half-Life, especially the soldiers carrying the SPAS-12. *Marines are less aggressive, so they tend to take cover frequently, unlike Half-Life, where they rarely take cover, and spend the rest of their combat firing the player at range. *Marines will instantly notice a dropped Grenade and run away from the explosives when thrown, so using grenades is not recommended. *Voices are slower than in the original Half-Life. *Gas mask soldiers' helmets are vulnerable to Crowbar attacks, but they are still bulletproof to 9mm bullets and shotgun pellets. Vortigaunt *When a Vortigaunt hits the player with their beam attack, it has a different hit sound. Occasionally, if Vortigaunts hit the player's head with the beam, sparks will emit. Alien Grunt *When the Alien Grunts are attacked from behind via a strong weapon, they will be temporarily stunned. Player *When a player dies, the camera is no longer fixed laying on the right side, and their currently equipped weapon will be visibly dropped. **If the player dies from falling from a great height, the screen will cut to black. *If the player is killed with a weapon that inflicts high damage, they will not be gibbed upon being killed. G-man *If the player hits G-Man with a weapon, he will make a plastic sound instead of a bullet deflection sound and effect. External links * See also *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life High Definition Pack'' *''Black Mesa'' (mod) de:Half-Life: Source es:Half-Life: Source ru:Half-Life: Source Category:Games Category:Half-Life